


Chaotika: Kolour

by ThatsJustRich



Series: Chaotika [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Colors, F/M, Loss of Parent(s), Post-Loss, Tragic Romance, Twisted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsJustRich/pseuds/ThatsJustRich
Summary: Blue Sky. Green grass. Scarlet sunset.Orange flame. Purple skin. Black heart.A story of how even the most extravagant beauty has filth hidden beneath the surface.
Series: Chaotika [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918930





	1. Chapter 1

Black, purple, and blue. Those were the colors of my beloved's skin. His clothes were stained in a crimson red. His body lay lifeless on the cold grey cement and not one person stopped to help not even in the most crowded street in the city. They think "not me, not my problem" but **news flash assholes** he would've stopped to help every God damn one of you. No more. I'm done giving others the chance to do the right thing. No more will I stand for another holier-than-thou fool on the street walking right on past. I won't allow things to be black and white anymore, no way, not a chance in Hell. I can no longer fight seeing red. This isn't so bad. If you ask me, everything's better with a splash of Kolour.


	2. Remnants Of A Different Life

Bring me back to where I used to be, when a smile wasn't a mask, and before pain was my only remedy. When did it change? Not when I lost him, no, when I was a girl I saw the brightest blues paint the sky, I saw the vibrant colors of the setting sun dance across the clouds each evening, I saw it. I saw the way it all fell apart. The scarlet flames crawling up my mother's favorite drapes out the windows, the metallic glow of my dad's favorite car melting and bending beneath the insufferable heat, I saw it. I even saw the one that started it all, flick the end of their cigarette into the ashes of what was once my home. I saw it all. And the girl whose world was colorful and vibrant broke down all around her while she watched helpless from afar. Then it shattered. The beauty of the setting sun turned dark. The vibrance of the morning sky turned bleak. All that remained in the smoke and soot of what was once her home was a broken girl. A girl who had tears stain her cheeks as she looked up at moon and screamed out into the darkness for her world of color to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolour is the mistress to such terrible pain and loss. Will the darkness swallow her? Or will she pick up the pieces? Is there even any chance for her to become whole again?

**Author's Note:**

> This girl is going to be important. Might not see why yet, but she may just have the biggest role to play in all of the universe.


End file.
